


No Matter What Happens Next

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy tells Hayden she's a chimera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers up through "Required Reading." Written for Day Two of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

Hayden stared at Tracy in disbelief. “You said I’m becoming a what?!”

“A chimera” said Tracy. “It’s a creature that’s part werewolf and part…something else. In my case, it was a kanima.”

Hayden tilted her head. “Okay, did you just make some of those words up?” she asked.

“Hayden, you need to take this seriously!” said Tracy, grabbing the younger girl by the shoulders and shaking her. “There are three very dangerous not-quite-people out there looking to use you as a weapon.”

Hayden pushed Tracy’s hands off of her. “Are you insane?” she asked. “Stay away from me!”

Hayden turned to hurry down the empty school hallway. Suddenly, Tracy was in from of her again, eyes glowing gold and claws extending from her fingers. Hayden screamed and tried to punch Tracy in the face, but the older girl grabbed her hand and stopped her.

“Now do you believe me?” asked Tracy, her appearance going back to normal.

Hayden nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. After a minute she asked “What do I do?”

“Do you trust me?” asked Tracy, holding out her hand.

Slowly, Hayden placed her hand into Tracy’s and said “I trust you.”

“Good” said Tracy. “I’m going to take you to some people who can help you. Who helped me.”

“What will they do?” asked Hayden, as the two walked out to the parking lot.

“They’ll help you fight” said Tracy.

“Just promise me one thing” said Hayden, as she slid into the passenger seat of Tracy’s car.

Tracy nodded.

“Promise me you’ll stay by my side.”

“I promise I’ll be with you” said Tracy. “No matter what happens next.”


End file.
